


In My Half Demon Life : Reincarnation

by Kisala_Ishida



Category: Bleach, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Crying, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, M/M, Past, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Redoing this work cuz I fucked up the first time, Reincarnation, Sleep Deprivation, Tears, This is also on wattpad, Wtf am I doing, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisala_Ishida/pseuds/Kisala_Ishida
Summary: "In My half Demon Life : Reincarnation" is about the characters' reincarnation and living in modern time. It is also about the characters who had flashbacks of their previous lives (though some won't have any memories of their past lives and won't remember it until they either have dreams about it, visiting the place, meeting familiar people, or having somebody who was with their previous lives to share their memories by linking their minds together), a rare bond that two of the main characters had performed during their teenage time, predicting the future, and etc.
Relationships: Brian Vu & Kisala Mizushima, Brian Vu and Luis Lee, Brian Vu/Raphael Lee, Gang Min Seok & Kisala Mizushima, Ishida Ryuken & Kisala Mizushima, Ishida Uryuu & Ishida Ryuken, Ishida Uryuu & Kisala Mizushima, Kisala Mizushima/Ishida Uryuu (Past), Kisala Mizushima/Tatsumi, Kisala Mzushima/Luis Lee, Lisa Nguyen & Kisala Mizushima, Muroi Seishin & Kisala Mizushima, Nagayama Takashi & Kisala Mizushima, Nagayama Takashi/Tsuchiya Yuuichi, Nathan Nguyen & Kisala Mizushima, Nathan Nguyen & Lisa Nguyen, Raphael Lee & Kisala Mizushima, Remus Lupin & Kisala Mizushima, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin, Tatsumi & Muroi Seishin, Teddy Lupin & Kisala Mizushima, Tsuchiya Yuuichi & Kisala Mizushima





	1. Characters in Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In My half Demon Life : Reincarnation" is about the characters' reincarnation and living in modern time. It is also about the characters who had flashbacks of their previous lives (though some won't have any memories of their past lives and won't remember it until they either have dreams about it, visiting the place, meeting familiar people, or having somebody who was with their previous lives to share their memories by linking their minds together), a rare bond that two of the main characters had performed during their teenage time, predicting the future, and etc.

**1. Kisala Mizushima**

An eighteen year old jinrou (werewolf). She is the sister of Nagayama Takashi, soon to be the sister in law of Tsuchiya Yuichi, and cousin of Brian Vu and Gang Min Seok. She is in a relationship with Luis Lee.

She reincarnated in 2001 after her death in the early 1990s. Her death revealed that she died, saving a young shiki (vampire) from getting killed. Her previous life revealed that she had powers, including hypnosis, high speed regeneration, teleportation, telepathy, and shapeshift. She still has them in the present time, but it can’t be shown in public unless it is necessary.

She was born on May 16th in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.

She is described as a young tomboyish female, with an undercut man bun. She appears to have red hair, an hourglass figure, and fair skin. She is average in height, standing five feet four. She usually has dark crimson eye color when seen, but loses its light glint, and only the limbal rings glow red while the rest of the eyes turn black when becoming a jinrou.

She is the calm and observant one in the family. She rarely shows her emotions towards people and any type of situation, due to being used to controlling it during her previous and current lives.

She, along with Nagayama, is mixed with Japanese and Korean. Her mother is Korean, and her father is Japanese. Therefore, she is related to Min Seok, her mother’s nephew.

She only grew up with Nagayama and Tsuchiya. Until the age of five, her parents were killed by an unknown disease, leaving her and Nagayama behind. The two siblings were immediately sent to America on the day of their parents' funeral. They were later adopted into a Vietnamese family a few days after they arrived in America. That was when they met Brian, their non blood cousin.

At the age of eleven, her adopted sister died from a homicide. She had to shapeshift into her sister in order to keep her relatives’ innocence. She stayed as her sister until the end of eighth grade. Kisala was about to expose everything, but her sister didn’t want to move on yet. So, instead, Kisala decided to stay as her until the eleventh grade. The sister’s soul stayed inside of Kisala until they revealed it in front of Luis, their childhood friend. She went to Luis’s and stayed with him after being accepted by him.

Before her freshman year of high school, nearly all of Brian’s relatives in the United States, his own family included, died from the same disease that her parents were killed from. At that time, she and Brian were only fourteen, while Nagayama was only thirteen. She became the head of the family a month later and took charge of everything.

After her sixteenth birthday, she and Brian had performed a rare and dangerous bond called the Deathly Bond.

She, along with Nagayama, Brian, and Min Seok, is a freshman in Fantasia University. She is also in one of the most popular groups in the university, despite being the leader of it.

**2. Nagayama Takashi**

A seventeen year old male and the younger brother of Kisala Mizushima, cousin of Gang Min Seok and Brian Vu, and is currently engaged to Tsuchiya Yuichi.

He was born on November 16th in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.

He is described as a young male. He appears to have black hair, an average body size, and fair skin. He is average in height, standing five feet seven. His facial appearance is quite similar to Kisala's, but a bit less babyish. He usually has dark brown eye color when seen, but changes its color to taupe gray when major events occur, involving Kisala and Brian.

His personality is very similar to his older sister. The only difference about it is controlling his emotions. He’s quite immature when it comes to Min Seok. He always blames him for no reason and calls him a crybaby.

He and Kisala met Tsuchiya when they were toddlers. He was only one at that time.

His parents died from an unknown disease when he was four. He and Kisala sent to America on the day of his parents' funeral.

He, along with Kisala, Brian, and Min Seok, is a freshman in Fantasia University. He’s in the same popular group as Kisala and the rest of the family.

**3. Tsuchiya Yuichi**

A nineteen year old male. He’s the oldest in the family, and is engaged to Nagayama Takashi.

He was born on February 6th in Minami-Alps, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan.

He is described as a young male. He appears to have black hair, an average body size, and slightly tanned skin. In height, he is on the tall side, standing five feet eleven. He usually has dark brown eye color when seen, but changes its color to emerald when major events occur, involving Kisala and Brian.

He is the mature and responsible one in the family, alongside Kisala. He’s very precise, open, modest, forgiving, and loyal. Unlike the rest of the family, he is the most sane and stable person. He's also the type of person who can tolerate people, but the only person he can tolerate the most is Nagayama, due to being used to his bullshit.

He, along with his family met Kisala and Nagayama on the way in when they were visiting them in 2003. At that time, Kisala just turned two, while Nagayama was still one.

On the day of Nagayama’s family’s death, he found out that Kisala and Nagayama were sent to America. He later joined them a year after getting enough money to fly over there.

Unlike the other four, he’s a junior in Fantasia University. He’s in the same popular group as Kisala and the rest of the family.

**4. Brian Vu**

An eighteen year old male and the older cousin of Kisala Mizushima, Nagayama Takashi, and Gang Min Seok. He’s also the soon to be the cousin in law of Tsuchiya Yuichi. He is in a relationship with Raphael Lee. He’s the only non blood cousin in the family, due to his aunt and uncle, adopting Kisala and Nagayama a few days after they arrived in America.

He was born on February 11th in Louisiana, U.S.

He is described as a young male. He appears to have black hair and a toothpick figure. He is on the tall side, standing five feet ten and a half. Despite being on the tall side, his body appearance is like a toothpick. He usually has dark brown eye color when seen, but changes its color to Egyptian blue when major events occur, involving Kisala.

His personality is nearly the same as Kisala. His quietness and his dependence towards Kisala are the only differences. He, along with Min Seok, seems to be dependent on Kisala more than any other family members, due to Kisala’s calm aura. He usually goes to her whenever he has problems, feeling down, or in need of some advice.

At the age of five, he found out that his aunt and uncle adopted two mixed children. They, along with him and his blood cousin, immediately became close the moment they met. They were very close to each other for six years until his cousin died from a homicide incident. He was only eleven when it happened.

At the age of fourteen, nearly all of his relatives, his own family included, died from the same disease Kisala’s parents were killed from

After Kisala’s sixteenth birthday, they had performed a rare and dangerous bond named the Deathly Bond.

He, along with Kisala, Nagayama, and Min Seok, is a freshman in Fantasia University. He’s in the same popular group as Kisala and the rest of the family

**5. Gang Min Seok**

A seventeen year old male and the youngest member of the family. He’s the cousin of Kisala Mizushima, Nagayama Takashi, and Brian Vu. He’s soon to be the cousin in law of Tsuchiya Yuichi.

He was born on September 1st in Busan, South Korea.

He is described as a young male. He appears to have brown hair, a rectangle body figure, and fair skin. He's on the tall side, standing five feet ten. He usually has dark brown eyes when seen, but changes it to violet when major events occur, involving Kisala and Brian.

Though he's a bit muscular, he tends to be bullied by Nagayama. He has always been called a crybaby and been blamed for no reason by Nagayama.

He eventually was sent to America after being told about the deaths of his aunt and uncle a year later.

He, along with Kisala, Nagayama, and Brian, is a freshman in Fantasia University, despite being the youngest in the entire grade. He’s in the same popular group as Kisala and the rest of the family.

**6. Raphael Lee**

An eighteen year old male and is currently in a relationship with Brian Vu. He is the older twin of Luis Lee

He was born on February 28th in Louisiana, U.S.

He, along with Kisala and her crew, is a freshman in Fantasia University. He’s in the same popular group as Kisala.

**7. Luis Lee**

An eighteen year old male and is currently in a relationship with Kisala Mizushima. He is the younger twin of Raphael Lee

He was born on August 11th in Louisiana, U.S.

He, along with Kisala and her crew, is a freshman in Fantasia University. He’s in the same popular group as Kisala.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Flashback_ **

**_Kisala slowly climbed her way up the stairs and arrived at the third floor of the building. She limped her way to the nearest English classroom, where Brian, her non blooded cousin, and Luis, her boyfriend, are currently in as blood drips from her mouth and chin, leaving a trail of it on the floor and stairs that led from her previous class on the second floor. The chest area of her shirt is soaked in blood._ **

**_She and Brian have a strong family relationship, despite them, not related by blood. They both have the Deathly Bond, a rare bond that lets two people live together as one person, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. The bond is not reflected only in their willingness to lay down their lives with one another, but also in oath - one sworn in front of the Council. They also maintain a strong connection between one another and are able to sense each other’s life force. The Deathly Bond is broken only by the death of one of the members of the partnership._ **

**_Their fellow friends, classmates, and teachers knew about them. Everybody in Fantasia College knew about them since the first day they came and attended there. They are the only two known people in the world that performed the Deathly Bond._ **

**_The redhead could hear her cousin, whimpering in pain as she limped closer to the classroom. She finally arrived at her destination, knocking on the door thrice. The door opened immediately, and her boyfriend stuck his head out of the door. Aside from family, Luis is one of the six people that knew the information about them and how it started._ **

**_She waited for a moment until Luis came out. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to say something. He knew what she was going to command him, so he went closer to her, placing a hand on her left cheek. He looked into her eyes, saying "Command me, baby boy" in a soft, quiet tone._ **

**_Looking back at him, she growled quietly. Her crimson eyes glowed after blinking once, and spoke in a quiet, raspy voice. "Bring me to him."_ **

**_"Your wish is my command." Then he crouched down, wrapping his right arm around the back of Kisala's knees. "Can you wrap your arms around my neck? I don't want you to force yourself and collapse on the way in."_ **

**_She stared down at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. She tightly wrapped her arms around the male's neck without responding back. She saw him smile, knowing that he was glad about letting him help her and being allowed to do what he has to do for his girlfriend's safety._ **

**_His smile immediately faded away and slowly picked her up from the ground. He watched her wipe the blood from her mouth and chin with her sleeve. When she finished, she looked at him and nodded, letting him know that she was ready. He inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, walking slowly into the classroom without any hesitation._ **

**_The first thing Kisala saw in the classroom was Nagayama, Tsuchiya, Min Seok, and Raphael, sitting around Brian's body. She noticed the tears in Raphael's eyes as he looked down at Brian._ **

**_She slightly jolted when she felt a few taps on her side. She figured that her boyfriend wanted to say something. She heard him whisper "You sure?" to her, but never bothered looking at him. She knew that Luis was concerned about this._ **

**_A moment later, Kisala nodded at the question. "Yes, I'm sure." Then she looked at him. "I mean, he is one of my closest relatives after all."_ **

**_He still showed his concern towards her, but he knew what was right. So he brought her to where there was space for her to sit by Brian. As he placed her on the floor, he felt her head, resting in his chest. That action made him think that she and Brian are not going to last long. "Ki-" he started calling her name._ **

**_Kisala inhaled softly. "Don't worry..." she exhaled. She inhaled again, continuing what she was going to say next. "...Luis. I won't leave...Not now." Then she looked at the wound on Brian's lower torso._ **

**_All of the sudden, she started coughing, causing the blood to come out as well. Nagayama, Min Seok, Tsuchiya, and some of her friends moved towards her a bit when they saw the blood coming out of her mouth. Even Luis placed his hand on her blood stained hand. She then started hyperventilating when she stopped coughing. It lasted for a moment before she calmed down. Tiredness has formed around her eyes now, and she started having trouble with opening her eyes. Before she could even look at Brian, Min Seok called for her._ **

**_"Noona..." Min Seok choked out, clutching the back of her shirt. "Please... I don't want you and hyung to leave."_ **

**_It took Kisala a moment to process what he had said, due to having trouble with breathing and the lack of energy. She moved her trembling hand towards Brian, placing it on the wound. She winced slightly from the pain, but she had to endure it. "Min Seok-ah... we won't leave... for sure."_ **

**_"You don't know that," Min Seok said, raising his voice. He was about to say something else, but a hand on his shoulder interrupted him. He turned to see Nagayama and saw the pained expression on his face._ **

**_Nagayama shook his head. "Just believe in her. I mean..." Then he took a glance at Kisala before looking back at him. "...I know Kisala's my older sister and Brian's my older cousin, and I don't want them to leave either, but I believe her to do what she needs to do. She managed to come back when she's in trouble, or even when she's doing something dangerous, like she's doing both right now. You just have to believe."_ **

**_Min Seok bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from making any pained noises, but he just couldn't control it. "Mianhae..." he said with a crack in his voice. He hung his head down as tears formed into his eyes._ **

**_Nagayama immediately looked away, licking his lips as he blinked the tears from his eyes. He inhaled shakily and looked back at him. He slowly pulled the other into his arms, hugging him as he let him cry in his shoulder._ **

**_As he hugged Min Seok, he looked up to see that Kisala had started healing Brian's wound. Her eyes, along with her hand, glowed dark crimson. He came to realize that Brian lost consciousness, since he didn't hear his whimpers anymore. The only noise that filled the room was Raphael's sobbing in relief and saying "Thank you."_ **

**_Kisala was on the verge of losing consciousness, but she had to force herself to stay conscious so that she could finish healing the wound._ ** **_'Just a bit more,'_ ** **_she thought to herself. She barely managed to heal Brian's wound completely before losing consciousness. The last thing she saw and heard was the paramedics, barging into the classroom with two stretchers._ **

**_End of Flashback_ **

It's been almost two weeks since the two siblings stayed in the hospital. They haven't gained any consciousness nor shown any signs of waking up. Them, not waking up, made everyone feel anxious. Nobody haven't spoke for a good five minutes until Min Seok broke the silence.

"Maybe the doctor is right. They'll probably not be going to gain consciousness," Min Seok said.

"You don't know if he's right or not," Nagayama said, trying to reassure him.

Hearing that made Min Seok glare at him. "You don't know if they would wake up or not," he talked back, a bit more harshly. "You heard what the doctor said. They might not be able to gain any consciousness."

"I heard him say that. Everyone in the room heard him. But he said ‘might,’ and you had your hopes up when you heard that word," Nagayama argued back, doing air quotes with his index and middle fingers on both hands.

As they continued their bickering, Kisala and Brian started gaining consciousness. They didn't bother opening their eyes, since they wanted to hear what's going on.

"Cry baby. You're a fucking crybaby," Nagayama scolded at Min Seok.

"Hyung, stop calling me that. I am not a crybaby," Min Seok retaliated, despite the fact that tears are already coming out of his eyes.

"Yes, you are, you crybaby. You're crying right now. This is your fault that Kisala and Brian are in this room," he retaliated again. He didn't realize what he just said until everybody looked at him. Especially his own fiance, since he saw the anger boiling inside of him.

Tsuchiya went to his lover, saying "Nagayama Takashi, take back what you just said" in a calm voice, which surprised Nagayama. There was also a hint of dominance and anger in his voice.

Nagayama has never felt so terrified, coming from his fiance. "I..." he started to say, but he flinched back when he saw Tsuchiya, raising his hand, knowing that he's about to be slapped.

"Tsuchiya-hyung, don't slap him."


	3. Characters in Chapter 2

**1. Seishin Muroi**

A thirty-two year old male and a guardian / nurse of Kisala Mizushima. He seems to be the father figure of Kisala as well, due to taking care of her during their past lives.

He was born on January 18th in Tokyo, Japan.

He's a bespectacled young man with a fair complexion, neat, silver hair combed out of his eyes and glistening emerald green eyes. He is always seen in his traditional priest robe, which is colored black. As a jinrou, his eyes lose their light glint and glow red when in the dark. He also seems to not be very physically strong, as it was visibly difficult for him to carry a suitcase containing Sunako, who is a very small girl.

He is polite, gentle, kind, and respectful to the people of Sotoba, as he always greets them and is more calm, composed, and patient.

He's a former junior monk. He is currently working as a nurse at a hospital.


	4. Chapter 2

“Tsuchiya-hyung, don’t slap him.”

Everybody immediately turned to see Kisala and Brian, sitting up on their beds.

Min Seok, still crying, went over to Kisala and hugged her as he kneeled down beside her bed. “Noona,” he choked out, barely getting the word out of his mouth.

Kisala moved her hand towards the younger’s head and caressed his hair. “Don’t speak. I heard everything,” she whispered. She could tell that he’s crying even harder than he did a moment ago by just feeling his body trembling.

As she continued to caress Min Seok’s hair, she thought of a song that would calm him down. She inhaled slowly as she got ready to sing.

**_“Close your eyes, lay your head down_ **

**_Now it's time to sleep_ **

**_May you find great adventure_ **

**_As you lie and dream_ **

**_If you're scared of the darkness_ **

**_I will calm your fear_ **

**_There's a light in the hallway_ **

**_So you know I'm here_ **

**_So count your blessings every day_ **

**_It makes the monsters go away_ **

**_And everything will be okay_ **

**_You are not alone_ **

**_You are right at home_ **

**_Goodnight, goodnight_ **

**_You won't need me forever_ **

**_But I'll still be here_ **

**_For we all have our nightmares_ **

**_Even me, my dear_ **

**_From now on, if you need me_ **

**_You can sing this song_ **

**_There's a light in the hallway_ **

**_Burning all night long_ **

**_So count your blessings every day_ **

**_It makes the monsters go away_ **

**_And everything will be okay_ **

**_You are not alone_ **

**_You are right at home_ **

**_Goodnight, goodnight_ **

**_Goodnight, goodnight_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh”_ **

By the time she finished singing, Min Seok was already asleep. She continues to caress his hair until his soft snoring is audible. Trying to make her body not as stiff as it was earlier, Kisala stretched slowly as she cracked every part of her joints.

She looked over to Brian and noticed that Raphael was sleeping on his lap. She then took her eyes off of them and looked at everyone. She mainly laid her eyes on Nagayama, since she heard him, calling Min Seok a crybaby and blamed him for what happened in the recent incident.

Nagayama couldn’t bring himself to look at his older sister. Despite his sister, being the middle child of the family, she has full dominance over anybody, especially over her boyfriend.The next thing he knew, she called him by his nickname. It threw him off because Kisala never called him by his nickname during a serious situation, and she never sounded so calm when she did that.

“Nagayan,” the redhead said calmly. Knowing that he’s not going to look at her and respond back, Kisala stayed quiet. She sighed after a few moments and said, “Come over here and speak with me. I’m not going to yell at you.”

He clenched his teeth for a few seconds before unclenching them. “Hai, nee-san,” he murmured with a cracked voice.

Kisala watched as Nagayama walked over to her with hesitation. She, then, looked at Tsuchiya. “You too, nii-san.”

“H-Hai,” Tsuchiya stuttered.

Everybody, except for Luis, haven’t gotten used to Kisala's dominance spreading in the atmosphere, since she rarely gets mad. It’s been going on for twelve years. During those twelve years, the person who got punished and lectured the most is Nagayama. He acts mature most of the time, but he also acts immature.

The next one is Tsuchiya. Despite being the oldest one, he lightly hits Nagayama for being immature and blames others when he wasn’t supposed to hit him. He doesn’t hit the others, due to their well-behaved selves, but he still has the right to hit or lecture them if needed. He’s the subordinate of Kisala when she is unable to do it or when she’s currently unavailable.

Brian and Min Seok are tied in third place. They both rarely get into trouble, since they’re more quiet and calm than the others. Out of the two, Brian can maintain his calmness the most, since Min Seok is a bit more active. Though Min Seok acts a bit immature and messes around with his older relatives, mainly Kisala, he doesn’t go that far and knows when to stop.

Despite her being the middle child, Kisala is in charge of keeping the family together. She's not the type of person that controls people, but she was trained to dominate them. She's considered the leader of the group as per se. She cares for her family, including Luis and Raphael. She was trained by her late father to lead the family. It was not because she's the only girl. It was because her parents, Min Seok's parents, and Brian's parents believed she's the one. She's more trustworthy and responsible than the people think she is. Kisala knew that having full responsibilities and duties are in her hands since the deaths of all parents. She knew what was right.

**_The Next Day_ **

Brian was released earlier than Kisala. He recovered much faster than the doctor thought it would be, due to Kisala's healing. On the other hand, Kisala still has a lot to recover. She needs to recover all of her powers, energy, and reitsu in order to be released from the hospital.

Kisala doesn't really mind staying at the hospital. After figuring out which hospital she and Brian were sent to, she was eager to speak with the director today, since she knew him and his son since she was little. She was more like a family to them.

The nurse came into the room, with a few disposable blood bags on a tray, placing it on the table next to the bed. "It's hard being a werewolf, isn't it?" the nurse asked, giving a bag to Kisala.

"Arigato," the redhead said, accepting the bag from him. She sighed after hearing the question. "Well, it isn't hard. It's just that it's kind of hard to get blood from people these days now." Instead of opening the bag properly, she tore a small piece from the corner of it and drank the blood from there. "I mean, I rarely do that during the day, since I eat regular food like all humans do. When I do need blood, I would usually go to any of my relatives or my boyfriend and drink it from them."

"That seems understandable." The nurse was fidgeting where he was standing, staring at the bags for a few moments . He didn't realize he was staring at it for a long time until he heard the younger speak.

And this time, he didn't expect the words that came out of her mouth.


	5. Characters in Chapter 3

**1\. Ryuken Ishida**

A middle aged man of average height and appears quite fit for his age. He normally wears thin, frameless and a plain adorned with Quincy crosses. He has narrow blue eyes and is faired-sinned with white hair. He's an Echt Quincy, who is the father of Uryu Ishida. He has a cold, work-oriented demeanor, and is apparently estranged from both his father and son.

He was born on March 14th in Tokyo, Japan.

Like Kisala and Uryu, he was also reincarnated. Before he died in his previous life, his memories were removed by Kisala and Seishin because they don't want him to know that his son was a werewolf in the next life. He was later told that his son is a werewolf on the day they went to visit Kisala at the hospital.

**2\. Uryu Ishida**

An eighteen year old male and the son of Ryuken Ishida. He is best/childhood friends and former girlfriend of Kisala Mizushima.

Like Kisala and Seishin, he is also a jinrou. He died with Kisala in the early 1990s and reincarnated in 2001. His death revealed that he, along with Kisala, died from saving a young shiki from getting killed.

He was born on November 6th in Tokyo, Japan.

He's a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight hair, chin-length bangs hanging mostly on the right side of his face, and the rest hanging behind his left ear, due to his glasses. He's also fair-skinned with blue eyes.

Uryu is generally quiet and solitary, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. He has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. The other things he hates are quite odd : buttons and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew.

As a freshman, he transferred to Fantasia University and met up with Kisala and her crew after spending several years in Japan. He's also in the same popular group as Kisala.


	6. Chapter 3

"Go ahead, Seishin. You don't have to hold it much longer," Kisala said, with a hint of sincerity in her voice. She can tell she caught the former monk off guard and in an unexpected way, since she saw his head turning towards her direction so suddenly in the corner of her eyes. She drank the rest of the blood from the bag before speaking again. "Don't think I'm the only one that needs blood. You need it as well." Then she threw the empty bag into a nearby trash can.

"B-But, ho- I..." the silver haired male stuttered, unable to form sentences.

"Just drink it. I'll explain later." Then she looked at him. "And you better do it quickly, because the director and his son are coming into this room within five minutes."

Seishin opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly shut it. _' **She is right,'** _ he thought to himself. **_'She knew the director and the son for a long time.'_ ** With hesitation, he grabbed one of the bags from the tray, and without thinking, he tore a small piece of plastic from the corner and started drinking the blood as quickly as possible.

Within a minute, he finished drinking it, threw it in the trash can, and tried to find a napkin, due to the blood, dripping from his mouth and chin. He, then, saw Kisala, stretching her arm towards him, with a handkerchief in hand. He was about to decline it, but she cut him off.

 _"_ **_Muroi-san_ ** _"_ she said. "Just use it. You're in a hurry after all."

She smiled when Seishin accepted the handkerchief. It took him a while to wipe the blood off of his mouth. As he was about to wipe the rest of the blood from his lips and chin, an audible knock was heard from the door, causing Seishin to jump slightly. He quickly wiped the blood off and was about to give it back to Kisala, but she mouthed _"Keep it. You can give it back to me later."_

He gave her a quick hug, whispering "Arigato" before backing up. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead like he used to do back then.

Kisala can't help herself but to smile even more. She waited until he fully backed away from the bed. "Come in."

The door opened immediately, and the director came in. He's a middle aged man of average height and appears quite fit for his age. He normally wears thin, frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crossed. He has narrow blue eyes, and is fair skinned with white hair.

The redhead and the director locked eyes with each other, unspoken words filled the room. Not wanting to break any contact, they stayed like that for a few moments. It took the director several moments to look at Kisala before forcing himself to break eye contact with her. He looked out of the unclosed door and spoke, breaking the silence. "Come in. There's no need for you to stand by the door. She's right here."

Kisala can see both auras of sadness and happiness, surrounding his body, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she said this. "You don't want to talk to me first, Ryuken?"

"I think it's better for my son to talk to you first..." Ryuken said, still not looking back at her. "...since he was nervous and eager to see you again. It's been over six years since we last saw each other."

 _'It was way more than six years, Ryuken.'_ She sighed afterwards. _'Can't blame him, since Seishin and I removed his memories in his previous life.'_

Right after she finished with her thoughts, a familiar boy walked in, with a small gift in hand. He's a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length black hair, bangs hanging mostly on the right side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, due to his glasses. He is also fair-skinned with blue eyes.

"Kisala," Uryu called out.

She shook her head once and placed a finger over her lips. "Don't speak." She, then, stretched her arms towards him. "Just come over here and hug me."

The raven's expression shows no emotions, but Kisala comprehends it immediately. She knew that he didn't want to show his emotions in front of her. He wanted to be strong for her. He hated showing his weak self in front of a certain person or group, but Kisala is the only person he can go to and show his emotions. He always goes to her and receives her consolation, even before their reincarnation. She's the only closest friend / sister figure he has ever had in his entire life.

With his poker face, he looked at her for a few more moments before going to her and into her arms. The moment he went into her arms, tears formed into his eyes. He dropped the small gift on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her right shoulder. "It's been way too long."

Kisala can feel the gaze from Ryuken, and she can sense the confusion in his expression. Through telepathy, she says **_'It's best for me to explain it to you later tonight.'_**

**_'I understood. Nine?'_ **

She nodded as she caressed Ishida's hair. **_'Don't let him know that I'm explaining everything to you. He doesn't want you to know.'_ **

It took Ryuken a moment before looking at Uryu. **_'My son?'_ **

Kisala nodded again.

He sat down at the opposite end of the bed. **_'How come he doesn't want me to know?_ '**

 _' **He thinks the situation would make you feel disgusted, hatred, and not accepting him for what he is.'** _ Then she looked at Seishin, who’s looking back at her. **_'Even though both of you guys act cold towards each other, he still feels afraid to come out to you.'_ **

Ryuken noticed the look she’s giving to Seishin, so his gaze slowly went to him. **_‘Is Seishin part of this as well?’_ **

She gulped. **_‘ . . . Yes, and he also felt the same way as well.’_ **

He sighed. **_‘I guess I can’t blame them.’_ **

Before she can respond back to the director, Ishida tightens the hug, pulling her out of telepathy. With a startled expression on her face, she looked down at the younger. Then she pulled a small smile afterwards. **_'Forgot he's very attached to me.'_ **

Saying that made her think about Min Seok. She remembered she sang a song to Min Seok, calming him down from crying so much, along with the stress and pressure he had been dealing with the previous day. She wonders if a song would distress and calm Ishida down as well. She then uses her telepathy to the younger one. _**'Ishida, would a song calm you down?'** _She figured he's too tired to respond, since she felt him nodding on her shoulder. She let out a soft sigh as Ishida let go of her, placing his head on her lap along the way. Then she looked at Seishin and gestured her head towards the seat right beside the bed, telling him to sit down.

Seishin followed what the redhead was saying, so he grabbed the present that Uryu dropped from the floor and placed it right by her pillow before sitting down on the chair that she gestured her head at. He glanced at the director before looking back at Kisala. **_'You sure about telling him about it?'_ **

She nodded. **_'I'm sure about it. He's the last person who knew about us after all.'_ ** She heard the former monk sighed. She knew that the former monk was the one that told Ryuken about their existence during their previous lives. They both regretted removing his memories about them, being werewolves, but they knew what was right up until now.

She sighed as a song came into her mind. Right before she opened her mouth, a voice popped into everybody's minds.

**_`Of all people, why you two?'_ **

Everybody, except for Kisala and Seishin, was startled when they heard it. That one specific sentence was the very last thing they heard before they died in their previous lives, but that didn't stop Kisala from opening her mouth.

Then she started singing.

_"Can you see me?_

_I can barely see myself_

_Are we only_

_Empty frames up on the shelf?_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_It's like we're dreaming wide awake_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Everything bends until it breaks_

_Can we recover?_

_Can we get over this?_

_Are we too deep in the night_

_To see the day?_

_Can we recover?_

_Can we get over this?_

_Are we too frozen inside_

_To feel the flame?_

_Empty vapor_

_Where there used to be a view_

_Clouded layers_

_Where the sky was crystal blue_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_It's like we're dreaming wide awake_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Everything bends until it breaks_

_Can we recover?_

_Can we get over this?_

_Are we too deep in the night_

_To see the day?_

_Can we recover?_

_Can we get over this?_

_Are we too frozen inside_

_To feel the flame?_

_Can we start over? (Ooh, ooh-ooh)_

_Say it's not over (Ooh, ooh-ooh)_

_Is there a light at the end?_

_A place where we start again?_

_Where there's a hunger within_

_These wounded hearts can mend_

_Can we recover?_

_Can we get over this?_

_Are we too deep in the night_

_To see the day?"_

Ishida was asleep by the time she finished singing. She wiped his tear stained cheeks with her thumb as she carefully removed his glasses off of his face with her free hand. After a few moments, she finally took the glasses off, placing it right by her pillow and the small gift.

She can hear the silent sob from Seishin, but never bothered looking up. Seishin had his head on Ryuken’s lap, his body slightly trembled from sobbing. She could already tell that Ryuken is trying to calm him down. Out of the three werewolves, Seishin is the only person who suffered from PTSD. The horrible massacre in Sotoba and the deaths of his mother, Kisala, and Ishida caused him to suffer severely.

Thinking about everything that happened in Sotoba doesn't affect her anymore. She couldn't blame the humans nor her own species. After all, both sides were killing each other for survival.

She sighed, slouching against the pillow. She shut her eyes close for a moment, leaving her hand on Ishida's head. **_'How many times have I been reincarnated?'_ ** She randomly thought to herself. She, then, opened her crimson eyes, remembering how many times she had reincarnated. **_'Huh . . . I still have a lot more lives to go, don't I?'_ ** She mentally sighed to herself, looking down at Ishida as she started caressing his hair again. **_'Just six more lives, Ishida . . . Just six more.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update : July 1st


	7. Characters in Chapter 4

**1\. Remus Lupin**

A man in his thirties and the father of Teddy Lupin and god uncle of Kisala Mizushima. He was born on March 10th and is known as Moony - one of the Marauders - years after he became a werewolf.

Remus was described as having a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that, as he progressed through his thirties, became more and more grey. The lines on his face and his greying hair were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing is consistently shabby and patched, presumably because of his inability to find a decent-paid job due to his status as a werewolf. He sported a thin mustache in one year, and then sported more of a rough beard two years later. He had scars cutting across his face and given Remus' comments on werewolf inflicted injuries being cursed wounds that are unlikely to fully heal after a certain attack, it is possible he had more scars from his self-inflicted injuries during his transformations.

He was also quite tall, standing six feet, two inches tall. His height is notable as it corresponded roughly to the full length of a wolf's body from nose to tail. His 162 pound weight corresponded to his wolfish dimensions. In his werewolf form, he was a large beast with grey fur, and the only differences between his appearance and that of a true wolf form being his shorter snout, more human eyes, and tufted tail.

Remus was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, level-headed, peaceful, self less, brave, kind, and good-natured. Despite having suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy, he managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. He also has a sense of humour. He was also part of the Marauders when he was a student at school. Unlike his friends, however, he never partook in bullying. He hence could be described as the most mature and responsible one in the group.

**2\. Teddy Lupin**

A twenty year old male and the son of Remus Lupin and god cousin of Kisala Mizushima and Nagayama Takashi. His late mother died in a battle.

He was born on April 10th in London, England.

Like his late mother, he's a Metamorphmagus (a witch/wizard with the rare ability to change their physical appearance at will), but he didn't inherit his father's lycanthropy. Teddy was named in honour of his maternal grandfather Edward Tonks, who was murdered shortly before his birth.

His physical appearance is variable. Being a Metamorphmagus, Ted was able to change his physical appearance at will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update : July 31st


	8. Chapter 4

Ryuken stood outside of the hospital, leaning against the wall as he pulled out a cigarette pack from his pocket. He was about to pull a cigarette out from it when the conversation between him and Kisala came to him, and the feeling of uneasiness started weighing down on him. He let out a small, shaky sigh, and placed the pack back into his pocket. He crossed his arms across his chest, thinking _**'Werewolf, eh?'**_ He sighed again, closing his eyes along the way. ** _'Still can't believe it. Though...'_**

His thoughts were interrupted by a low, soft growl. The white haired male opened his eyes to see a wounded wolf, limping towards him. _'_ ** _That's a first.'_**

With cautiousness, he walked towards it, crouching down and reach his hand towards its head, stroking it. ** _'It's rare for a wolf to show up at the hospital at this time.'_** Then he noticed a small chihuahua standing behind it. _**'A chihuahua? Shouldn't it be killed by this wolf by now?'**_

**'Ryuken, bring those two up to my room.'**

With a confusion in his expression, Ryuken looked up to see Kisala and Seishin, looking down at them from the window of Kisala's room. He slowly stood up and said ** _'But...'_** Then he suddenly went stiff and held his breath when he saw their dark, crimson eyes glowing. _**'Shit, not this again.'**_

Kisala bitterly smiled at him as she closed her eyes. _ **'I assume you remember how it feels like to be under my powers.'**_ Then she opens her eyes, glaring at him. **_'Don't think you can underestimate me, Ryuken. Bring those two up here so that I can heal them. This is an order.'_**

Ryuken clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes. _'_ _ **Fine, but release me from my paralyzed self first . . . . . please.'**_

The tone in his voice didn't register into Kisala's mind at first. Not until Seishin placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Kisala snapped out of it, releasing the director from being paralyzed. She gritted her teeth, placing her hand on the window as she continued to look at him. _ **'Gomen'nasai, Ryuken. I didn't mean to-'**_

**_'Don't apologize,'_** Ryuken cut her off. He looked over at the wolf and the chihuahua. _'I can't blame you for what you did.'_

**_'But. . .'_** she started to say, but was cut off by Ryuken again.

_**'**_ _ **No buts, Kisala. You are already forgiven.'**_ Then he looked at Seishin. _'Now, Seishin.'_ He noticed the silver haired male went stiff after putting full attention on him. ** _'Don't worry. I won't scold you for what you just did, but we need to talk after you bring a stretcher down here and bring this wolf up there.'_**

**_'Y-Yes, sir,'_** Seishin stumbled his words as he ran out of the room, leaving Kisala's side.

As soon as he knew that Seishin ran out of the room, Ryuken laid his eyes on Kisala again, but she was already looking away from him. **_'Kisala,'_** he called out.

She sighed, placing her hands into her pockets. _**'We can talk later, Ryuken. Right now, I need to heal that wolf.'**_

With a worried look on his face, he hangs his head down a bit. **_'Okay.'_**

**_Ten minutes later_ **

"It's going to be okay, Remus. It's not going to hurt at all," Kisala said soothingly as she caressed the wolf's head and fur, comforting him before carefully placing her hand on his injured leg.

Remus whined at the shot of pain in his leg. He softly barked in protest at her, telling her that he doesn't need to be healed.

She sighed as she shook her head. She removed her hand from his leg, and after a blink, the light glint in her eyes were gone and her limbal rings glowed red. "Do you rather die out there and leave Teddy all alone then? Do you rather let your own son watch you die and rot to death? Because I won't hesitate to teleport you out of this hospital and drop you off at the most heated area, leaving you there and let your son watch you rot to death through a monitor."

Slowly curling into a ball, Remus whined softly, shaking his head.

Seishin, holding Teddy in his arms, nearly froze in his seat. He knew how it feels like when Kisala is in control while using her jinrou power. He bit his inside, thinking **_'She's stronger than I thought she would be.'_** He mentally sighed at himself as he looked down at Teddy, who looked up at him with his puppy eyes. Closing his eyes, he placed his forehead against the chihuahua's forehead, feeling its tongue on his nose. _ **'I still feel sorrow yet guilty when I left you and Ishida behind back then, Mizushima. I know you told me to bring Sunako out of that village, but I still feel sorrow and guilt inside of me.'**_

He, then, felt a hand on his shoulder. He removed his forehead from the pup and looked up to see Ryuken, concentrating on Kisala. His face looks unreadable, but Seishin can tell he's worried. He glanced at Kisala before looking back at Ryuken. "Director, don't you want to talk to me?" he asked softly.

The white haired male inhaled softly. "Yeah," he exhaled hesitantly. Then he removed his hand from the other's shoulder and went to the door. "Let's talk outside. I have a lot to talk about."

"Okay," Seishin said as he got up.

"Leave Teddy in here with me, Seishin," Kisala said, still concentrating on healing the leg.

He hummed as he placed Teddy on the chair. "Don't pass out while healing him, Kisala."

Kisala smiled. "As if I would, but thanks for worrying about me."

"You're welcome." Then he followed Ryuken out of the room. He closed the door quietly and looked back, seeing that the older man was already sitting down on the bench, facing the window and watching Kisala heal the wolf. He watched as the other male taps on the seat beside him. Even though he's already feeling tense, he went to sit beside him.

Ryuken, on the other hand, has a lot of questions to ask, but he doesn't know how to start off the conversation. _'I need to limit all of these questions,'_ he thought to himself. _'Or else, I'll pressure him.'_ Despite having a poker face, he can't help but feel a bit worried about how to get answers out of him without pressuring him. He sighed. _'Whatever.'_

Placing his elbows on his knees, Ryuken held his hands together, asking "How come you didn't tell me that you are a werewolf, Seishin?"

Seishin clenched his teeth for a moment before unclenching it. "I . . . I didn't want you to know," he replied hesitantly. "I just thought you would fire me for what I am."

"And why would I fire you for what you are?"

"I . . . don't know."

Ryuken sighed and sat right back up. "I've known Kisala for my entire life. I didn't know what she was when I first met her, but at that moment, I knew that she needed blood. I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew." Then he stood up and walked towards the window, stopping in front of it as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I remembered the last thing she told me before she disappeared six years ago."

"What did she say?" Seishin asked quietly, looking up at the back of his head. "And why did she disappear?"

"Well . . . I don't know much information about what's going on, but I guess this is the right time for me to talk about this to you." He inhaled deeply. "She said that I have a nurse in this hospital that has the same disease as her." He turned sideways and looked at him. "It was you that she was talking about."

Seishin was dumbfounded at the answers. "H-How did you know it was me that she was talking about?" he stuttered. The moment he said that, flashes of memories of empty blood bags in the trashcan in the locker room came into mind.

Ryuken sighed after seeing his reaction. "I guess you realized it." He, then, turned around, making himself sat down on the little edge by the window. "Oh, and the reason why she disappeared six years ago was because she wanted to see what was left in Sotoba. She also wanted to find these two certain people to see if they're still alive."

"Did she say who?" Seishin asked with a shaky voice. He knew which ones Kisala had said to Ryuken, but he's unsure if it's actually them.

The director shook his head. "No. I think you should be the one that asking her that. She wanted to tell you everything once she finds you after her reincarnation, but my son and I had an appointment with her already recently, so I assume that she wants to wait until the right time."

"But how come she didn't tell me when you were outside earlier?"

"I guess she knew that those two were coming, but I highly doubt that's the reason why. I'm assuming that she wanted to wait a bit more, since you two had just reunited after not being in touch with each other for a long time."

Right when he finished that sentence, the door opened, revealing Kisala, with Teddy in her arms. "I'm finished with healing Remus's leg. He's currently resting at the moment, so Teddy and I are going to be outside to get some fresh air for a bit." Then she gave them a small smile. "Care to join?"

**_Later that night_ **

"You sure Kisala is here?" a young male asked as he walked up to the hospital.

A young female sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. Why else would Brian tell us the directions to this place for?"

"I don't know, man. It's just that. . . It feels weird about asking her cousin. I mean, he knew about this after all. And besides, I'm already feeling anxious about confronting her again after breaking our friendship."

The female shook her head. "Even though you two were friends for only a week."

"Shut up. And it was her sister who I was friends with."

"Yo, chill. I'm just saying." Then she looks up at the room where the curtains are opened for a moment before looking at him. "But for real. Don't try to push her to her limits, okay? She may not seem like the person who would show her emotions, but she's sensitive."

He slowly hung his head down. "I know," he said hesitantly. "And don't tell me about trying not to be careless when it comes to bringing up the past. I already know what I'm doing."

"Okay, whatever you say."

The male inhaled deeply before exhaling. _**'I hope your sister forgives me, Kisala.'**_


End file.
